Scoo-Be or Not Scoo-Be?
Scoo-Be or Not Scoo-Be? is the first half of the third episode of The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries. It aired alongside The Stoney Glare Stare. Premise Next stop on the Cheapo European Tours: Denmark, where it seems there is something rotten in Denmark as the kids run into the ghost of Hamlet at the Hotel Hamlet they are staying in. The ghost wants to let the kids know something though: "Beware, the Briny Boo!" Synopsis Insert details here. Characters Main characters: * Scooby-Doo Detective Agency ** Scooby-Doo ** Scrappy-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Daphne Blake Supporting characters: * Yorick * Ghost of Hamlet Villains: * Sea Demon * Rosey Crans * Gilly Stern Other characters: * Prince Hamlet * Mouse * William Shakespeare Locations * Europe ** Denmark ** Havfruen Hotel ** Hotel Hamlet Objects * Suitcases * Curtain * Refrigerator * Pickles * Ghost of Hamlet's lantern * The Blurb * Infrared Fog-A-Scope * Hamlet * Scrappy's magnifying glass * Oil Vehicles * Tour bus * Briny Boo Suspects Culprits Cast Full credits The following credits are how they are seen on-screen (or as close as possible). * Executive Producers: William Hanna and Joseph Barbera * Producers: Art Scott, George Singer, Kay Wright * Story Editor: Tom Ruegger * Supervising Director: Ray Patterson * Directors: Oscar Dufau, Rudy Zamora * Assistant Directors: Bob Goe, Jay Sarbry * Story Direction: Jan Green, Lew Marshall, George Singer * Recording Director: Gordon Hunt * Animation Casting Director: Ginny McSwain * Voices: Adrienne Alexander, Rene Auberjonois, James Avery, Richard Balin, Michael Bell, Robin Braxton, Arthur Burghardt, Ruth Buzzi, Hamilton Camp, Jody Carlisle, Louise Chamis, Philip Lewis Clarke, Peter Cullen, Jennifer Darling, Dena Deitrich, Barry Dennen, George DiCenzo, Jeff Doucette, Walker Edmiston, Al Fann, Philip E. Hartman, Billie Hayes, Bob Holt, S. Marc Jordan, Jackie Joseph, Casey Kasem, Jane Kean, Tommy Koenig, Tom Kratochvil, Lucy Lee, Marilyn Lightstone, Paul Lukather, Tress MacNeille, Laurie Main, Kenneth Mars, Mitzi McCall, Edie McClurg, Ron McCroby, Joe Medalis, Don Messick, Dianne Michelle, Garrett Morris, Iona Morris, Heather North, Henry Polic II, Tony Pope, Richard Ramos, Clive Revill, Allan Rich, Neilson Ross, Fran Ryan, Ken Samson, Bob Sarlatte, Marilyn Schreffler, Marla Scott, Hal Smith, Tony Smyles, John Stephenson, Fred Travalena, Les Tremayne, Janet Waldo, B.J. Ward, Frank Welker * Title Design: Bill Perez * Graphics: Iraj Paran, Tom Wogatzke * Musical Director: Hoyt Curtin * Musical Supervisor: Paul DeKorte * Creative Producer: Iwao Takamoto * Design Supervisor: Bob Singer * Character Design: Alice Hamm, Jim Stenstrum, Michael Takamoto, Floro Dery * Layout: Jaime Diaz, Michael O'Mara * Animation Supervisors: Don Patterson, Mike Longden * Animation: Roger Chiasson, Sean Newton, Don Spencer * Checking And Scene Planning: Paul B. Strickland, Ann Tucker, Myoung Smith, Terry Smith * Sound Direction: Alvy Dorman, Phil Flad * Camera: Bob Marples, Bob Cohen, Dan Forster * Supervising Film Editor: Larry C. Cowan * Dubbing Supervisor: Pat Foley * Music Editors: Cecil Broughton, Daniels McLean, Terry Moore, Joe Sandusky * Effects Editors: Michael Bradley, David Cowan, Mary Gleason, Catherine MacKenzie, Kerry Williams, Jerry Winicki * Show Editor: Gil Iverson * Negative Consultant: William E. DeBoer * Post Production Supervisor: Joed Eaton * Production Coordinator: Peter Aires, Lew Saw, Jerry Smith * Production Manager: Larry Smith, James Wang * Production Assistant: Robin Carmichael * Executives In Charge Of Production: Jayne Barbera, Jean MacCurdy * Supervising Executive:' Margaret Loesch * A Hanna-Barbera Production * ©1984 Hanna-Barbera Productions, Inc. * Hanna-Barbera Productions * A Division of the Taft Entertainment Company Notes/trivia * TBA Miscellaneous * Disguise tricks: Shaggy as Prince Hamlet from Hamlet; Scooby as Ophelia from Hamlet. * Scooby Snacks bribe: 0. * "Zoinks" count: * "Jeepers" count: 0. Cultural references * The episode title is a play on the phrase, "To be or not to be" from Hamlet. ** The culprit's names, "Rosey Crans" and "Gilly Stern" play off a famous pair of minor characters: Rosencrantz and Guildenstern. ** Yorick is another character mentioned in the play. Hamlet finds the skull of his old jester, and says, "Alas, poor Yorick!" * Shaggy says "Exit, stage left," which is the catchphrase of Snagglepuss. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * In the opening shot, the Cheapo European Tours bus passed the same hotel twice, which was commonplace back then to save time and money. * It goes back and forth between Hamlet being something of legend that actually happened to just a play. Hamlet would have to be real for anyone to believe that the Ghost of Hamlet could be real. In other languages Home media * Scooby-Doo! Favorite Frights (Walmart exclusive) DVD released by Warner Home Video on September 15, 2015. Quotes Category:The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries episodes